


all that matters

by wisdom_walks_alone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, next time on The Author Working Through Their Own Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone to listen.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	all that matters

He can tell exactly who just landed on the roof behind him. It's in the landing, not light enough to be Dick and not heavy enough to be Jason, not silent enough to be Cass or solid enough to be Steph. It's in the flutter of a fanned cape.

It's Drake.

"Nice night," he says coolly, casually, conversationally, stepping up to the ledge.

“Yeah,” Damian replies numbly, heels kicking back against the stone of the building.

Drake tilts his head at him. “So what brings you to this particular rooftop tonight?” It’s said with such nonchalance, but the question is purposeful.

"I want to jump," Damian blurts before he can stop himself. "I want to jump so badly."

Drake doesn't seem phased by the admission as he hums. "So why don't you?"

Damian's grip on the ledge tightens. "I don't know."

"That's okay," Tim concedes. "What matters is that you're still here."

"I want to, though. But I also don't."

Tim nods. "I get that."

A moment of silence passes before either of them say anything. "Does it get better?" Damian asks quietly.

"Yeah," Tim answers. "Then it'll get worse, but then it gets better again. It always gets better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Damian blinks down at the city street. "I don’t want to die," he whispers, so quiet he isn't sure Drake will hear. The implicit _again_ hangs in the air.

"I know," Tim says. "I know."

"They would miss me, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, they would." He turns to look at Damian. "I would."

Damian swallows thickly. "Okay." A moment passes, and then, "How do you keep going?"

"You just believe it's going to get better. You have to believe it gets better." Tim moves to sit on the ledge as well, facing the opposite direction.

"How long does it take?"

Tim shrugs. "Sometimes months, sometimes years. There will be good days and there will be bad days. You just have to remember that there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

Damian continues to stare down at the Gotham streets. "I still want to jump," he says.

"That's okay. As long as you're still here." 


End file.
